


Our First Date

by Gregariousowl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, i wrote this in 2012, lack of zayn, this is gonna be really lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregariousowl/pseuds/Gregariousowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall likes Harry and Harry likes Niall so they go on a sort of date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus, I wrote this so long ago (November 2012) so this probably really sucks, but it's still incredibly adorable so enjoy.

**Harry's Point of View**

"So have you confessed to Niall yet?"

My cheeks reddened and I shrugged my shoulders, “Actually, I did.”

Suddenly the magazine he was reading was thrown across the room and his face was inches away from my own making me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Louis… Personal space…"

"No time for personal space, Haz! Tell me how you confessed your undying love for him!"

I looked down, “I dunno… He came up to me after rehearsal last week and said “Harreh, I hafta tell ya somet’ng.” And I was pretty much having an anxiety attack because you told if I didn’t confess soon, then you’d tell him for me. But I nodded and he was like “I overheard you and Louis talkin’qnd I wanted ya to that I fancy ya too, if I’m honest…” So I uhm… I kissed him.”

"Is that why you nearly tore off the van door?! Trying to get away from Niall after your special first kiss?!"

I glared at Louis and crossed my arms, “Shut up.”

"Make me, Curl—"

He was cut short by my mobile which was lying face up on the coffee table. It was ringing and a picture of Niall grinning at the camera with his arm draped over my shoulder appeared on the screen. Louis and I looked at each other for a moment before he shoved me back and grabbed my phone.

"No! Lou, give it back!"

He shook his head and answered it, “Hey Niall! It’s Louis! Harry? Oh, he’s right here telling me how he romantically kissed yo- OW! Your stupid boyfriend punched—”

I snatched the phone away and glared at the brunette who was clutching his stomach and mouthed “I hate you so much.” before clearing my throat and putting my ear to the phone.

"Hi Niall."

"Hallo! Hey, Harreh, are ya busy?"

"N-no! Not at all. Completely un-busy! Why?"

I grinned like an idiot when Niall responded with a loud laugh and followed with “What’s wrong wit ya? Nervous, I reckon?”

"Can you blame me?"

"I suppose not… Anyways, meet me at the roof top!"

"Now?"

"Yep!"

"Okay,"

I hung up the phone and slid it into my back pocket. I gathered my wallet, a pack of gum and told Louis that I’d be on the roof with Niall and not to bother me unless absolutely necessary. Like one of the boys died or something.

Then I pratically ran towards the stairs at the end of the hallway outside of the flat. Taking my time to walk up them gave me time to think what Niall had waiting for me. I mean, what’s so important on the rooftop?

Did he want to tell me something in private? No, he would’ve did it over the phone.

Was he gonna push me over the edge like they did in that stupid movie Zayn had me watch with him? Nah, he’s too nice and somewhat innocent.

Maybe… He had a surprise?

With this thought in mind I pushed open the metal door to the roof and gasped. The rooftop had been decorated with fairy lights which were dangling around, and a table had been set in the middle with a bag of Nando’s on each plate. But the best part was Niall, who was standing a few feet in front of me, tuning his guitar. As soon as he saw me, he burst into song.

_" Baby, I’m yours (baby, I’m yours)_   
_And I’ll be yours (yours) until the stars fall from the sky,_   
_Yours (yours) until the rivers all run dry_   
_In other words, until I die_   
  
_Baby, I’m yours (baby, I’m yours)_   
_And I’ll be yours (yours) until the sun no longer shines,_   
_Yours (yours) until the poets run out of rhyme_   
_In other words, until the end of time_   
  
_I’m gonna stay right here by your side,_   
_Do my best to keep you satisfied_   
_Nothin’ in the world can drive me away_   
_'Cause every day, you'll hear me say_   
  
_Baby, I’m yours (baby, I’m yours)_   
_And I’ll be yours (yours) until two and two is three,_   
_Yours (yours) until the mountains crumble to the sea_   
_In other words, until eternity_   
  
_Baby, I’m yours_   
_'Til the stars fall from the sky_   
_Baby, I’m yours_   
_'Til the rivers all run dry_   
_Baby, I’m yours_   
_'Til the sun no longer shines_   
_Baby, I’m yours_   
_'Til the poets run out of rhyme_   
_(fade out) “_

Niall took a breath when he finished singing.

"I, uh… I bought us some Nando’s. I hope you’re hungry or I’ll eat it for ya."

"Is this a date?" I suddenly blurted making both our cheeks turn pink.

"I would hope so. Ya know, have dis be our first date."

"Okay, cool. Our first date. No pressure. Just on a date with Niall fucking James Horan. A date after the confession—"

"Where ya kissed me then ran!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

He laughed and playfully elbowed me in the ribs, “It’s fine, Haz. I’m only fuckin’ wit ya! It’s cute when ya stuttah and ramble and run away.”

I blushed and looked up into the sky that was starting to get dark, “So uh… Ready to eat? Our Nando’s is getting cold…”

"Oh, uh, yeah."

He set down his guitar and extended his hand for me. I awkwardly grasped it and slid my fingers into his. His hand was warm, smaller, and clammy. Oh my God, Niall was nervous too? That’s a relief. It made me feel a bit better about being so awkward - just a little bit.

He led me over to the table and pulled out my chair. Reluctantly I let go of Niall’s hand and scooted up towards the table. Niall slid into the chair across from mine and began pulling out his hamburger and peri peri chips and stuffing them in his mouth.

"Eweat yo’ pweri chips, Haz! Dey pwut ‘nough salt on ‘dem." Niall beckoned, handing me one of  _his_  chips.

I grabbed it and chewed it. It wasn’t the best I’ve ever had, but if Niall liked it then it may as well have been my new favorite food. And I sure as hell wasn’t gonna say it wasn’t the best when Niall was staring excitedly at me with those big, blue eyes.

I swallowed and nodded, “It’s good!”

"Really? Here, try me burger!"

I grinned and leaned in to take a bite. A bite of Niall Horan’s Nando’s. A bite of Niall Horan’s Nando’s that he was willingly offering to me - Harry Styles - because I was his date.

And people on _dates_ share food.

_

**Liam’s Point of View**

"Lou, where’s Niall and Harry?"

Louis flipped through his magazine and propped his feet up on the coffee table, “Date.”

"Date? They’re finally together?"

"Niall confessed, Harry kissed him, and about three hours ago Niall called asking Harry to meet him— Ahaha! Rihanna and Chris Brown are doing a song together! Are you kidding me? You’d think she’d lea—"

"Louis! Where are they? We’ve got an interview in like 45 minutes."

He yawned and tossed his magazine across the couch, “You’re no fun. They’re on the roof.”

I thanked him and hurried towards the rooftop. Opening the door, I peered around and spotted fairy lights, Niall’s guitar, greasy Nando’s bags.

And then I saw them. Harry was sitting on the ground, his back against the table’s leg. Niall was snuggled up between his legs, and clutching to Harry’s arms which were wrapped protectively around him. They were both fast asleep. It was too cute.

So I did what any best friend would do. I took a picture and sent it to Paul and all the boys and maybe Twitter.

Oops.


End file.
